The present invention is directed to the isolation and identification of two new compounds, Hemiasterlin and Geodiamolide TA, two new cytotoxic peptides isolated from the marine sponge Hemiasterella minor (Kirkpatrick), as well as pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and a suitable carrier or diluent.